The connecting worlds
by MJacksonkt
Summary: Something happened in the Reaper realm and now certain people can cross into different universes. This involves multiple different anime shows and some of my own char. How well do you think every one will behave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lets start this story off like this...

There is a variety of parallel universes. Some with timelines that are far more ahead of others. Each of them different and unaware of each others existence. Except a select few. The Shinigami realms. Also known as death gods, or more commonly referred to as Grim Reapers. Now, you probably think this is dumb," a world ruled by some skeleton thing in a black cloak with a giant sickle that collects people's souls." Well, they are creepy in some worlds, but the superior kind are quite human looking. Only difference is that their eyes have distinct yellow and green rings colouring them. Anyway, Shinigami move between thiese worlds and record the lives of the people , storing them in the reaper libraries, along with their souls when the people die. But one day... New connections were found.

Not only could the reapers cross over to the different universes, but special people from the worlds could too. The Shinigami couldn't close the connections nor find the cause. They held many meetings before deciding to let the people through. They made a building, and a very elegant one at that, And created doors inside that connected to the worlds. Therefor, when crossing over, they would go through this building first, and the reapers could monitor who went in and out of the worlds (seeing as some of the special people could be up to no good). They also created devices for the people to contact each other quickly, like Skype almost. They disguised them as various different objects; pocket watch, mirors, cellphones, iPod apps(like FaceTime) .etc.

They selected a handful of grim reapers to visit theise people, giving them a letter explaining everything, then bringing them to the building made for them, to meet the other people. So lets just say there were some... Interesting people... And beings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"*sigh* I've finished with Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Eric is getting those twins and the martial arts boys... Now to contact Kyoya Ootori." William said, walking away from a mantion. William Spears was a Shinigami, and a clever and rather attractive one at that. He was one of the reapers sent out to inform the special people able to connect with the other worlds. He walked along the dark street, arriving at another mantion, pulling out a book with information on the last person he needed to contact in this world. He pushed his glasses up as he opened a window to the persons bedroom. It was a 17 year old boy, black hair and charming good looks. Will knew anything and everything about the boy thanks to his book. He stepped in and moved to his bedside, noting his record said he is hard to wake. He took out his death scythe, in which looked like a pruning pole, and waked the teen on the head. The boy groaned, extremely annoyed. He sat up and put on his glasses."wha-who are you?! How did you get-"

"Kyoya Ootori, youngest of 3 sons of the owner of a police force, a medical centre and various other venues. Works extremely hard to impress his father, top of his classes at Ouran Academy. Vice President of the schools Host Club, the president in which is his friend Tamaki Suoh, who sometimes refers to Kyoya as 'mother'. Extremely intelligent and only does things if they concern him, the host club, his family's business, or if he could gain something from it. Good with people, especially ladies, keeping a calm demeanour, not letting his emotions show much, keeping his true nature locked up." William stopped there, assuming that was enough to get Japanese prodigy to pay attention.

"..what do you want?" Kyoya kept a straight face and tone. He was given a red envelope. He opened it and read, finding out everything from the Shinigamis, parallel universes, special connections, the building made for people like him, and the devices they were going to be given to contact each other. He finally put it down, moving to the bathroom in his room." What is your name reaper?" He asked.

"William T. Spears" he stated, pushing his glasses up with his scythe. Kyoya came back out, dressed in some jeans, t-shirt, vest, and sneakers." And... What is that?" He questioned.

"My death scythe. All reapers have one modified to their liking." He said mono toned like usual." Your host club friend are all able to pass through the worlds as well."

"...I see." The boy said, rather annoyed. William smirked slightly.

"...I wouldn't say this too often but...you seem trustworthy" Kyoya smirked, then picked up his black book, but paused before grabbing his laptop."...well then, if you don't mind, I tent to research every one I come in contact with and/or hear about. But I now realize, the program on my computer can only research people in my world.." Will knew where this was going and tossed the boy a USB.

"Install this on your computer and you can do so. I recomend that you be careful with the information, keep it to a general research. You may research more personal things about he person, but I think you wouldn't want to be rude." He paused." Your friends have all gone to meet some of the people, so if you want, you can go too." William said. Kyoya smirked again.

"So in other words, you trust that if I'm there, the rest of them will be better behaved?" He asked. William didn't respond, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, holding it out to Kyoya." This is your key. Just hold it up to a wall or the floor and turn. A door will appear and open, and only people who can connect, can see it and go through...and give me your phone." Kyoya stared for a moment before taking the key and handing him his phone. Will pressed a few buttons and handed it back to the boy, pointing to a certain button." Press this button and you can talk to other connectors." Kyoya nodded. He hesitantly put the key to the wall and turned, and behold, a door appeared. The two of them went through the door, entering a well decorated hall filled with many interesting people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Mundos Simul Palace, Kyoya Ootori." William said. Kyoya observed, noting how similar it seemed to Ouran Academy.

"Wow, he woke him up." Hikaru popped up on Will's right side.

"And got him here too." Said the other twin, Kaoru, appearing on the other side. The rest of the club appeared as well. Mori and Honey noticed another Reaper running over to them. This one had long red hair, red glasses and red trench coat hanging low on his back.

"Oh, William!" The reaper's voice called as he came over to will's side. He too, had yellow-green eyes." Who do you have left? Eric and Allen are getting those alchemists, and I just got that bratty Earl and my dear sweet Bassy." The feminine reaper squealed.

"Just that girl that was doing a concert, Grell." Will said annoyed.

"Ahem, Grell is it?" Tamaki asked, placing two fingers under the red reaper's chin." Would you be kind enough to show me and my friends around?"

"You're a sweet boy, but I must go with William to get one last person." He said."but those two I just spoke of are right there." He pointed to a young boy dressed in rich Victorian clothes and a black clad butler." The boy is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and that handsome man is his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And the one the Earl is speaking with is Integra Hellsing. The man beside her is her loyal vampire, Alucard, the most powerful vampire here." The club gasped.

"V-vampire?" Honey stuttered, holding on to Haruhi."yes." Will said." You could say that Sebastian Michaelis, the butler, is like Alucard with his disgusting ways of killing,'that revolting creature', and your friend Kyoya, good with people, especially ladies, mysterious, genius, and hides true emotion." He stated.

"So that Sebastian is pretty much exactly like me, only if I could kill a man?" Kyoya asked, writing in his book.

"Yes, but more like if you could go on a killing spree." William said, making Kyoya stop writing.

"...who is this last person you are getting?" He asked. Grell flipped through his book.

"Mabel Amor Caroline Allona Jackson. Just turned 15, height 5" foot, has ADHD, OCD, and a major anxiety disorder."

"So just some messed up girl?" The twins said together. Grell sighed." I'm not finished." The twins apologized.

"Any way, lives in Canada, only child and both parents deceased. Typically a shy person, but very kind and empathetic. Fast learner, talented artist, musician and a genius. Has a history of getting bullied, and has been found many times alone, pondering to herself, letting her mind go to work, wondering about the world." He closed the book." Il stop there...so in other words, she can is capable of changing a person, if not every one of you. Even that demon Sebastian, Alucard, the king of vampires, even you Kyoya." Kyoya just chuckled lightly.

"We'll, I guess it's about time we all got acquainted with theise interesting people!" Tamaki cheered, dragging Haruhi away as the other hosts followed. " let's go Grell." William said, then they both disappeared.

"Hello gentle men, and lady." Tamaki bowed along with the rest of the club, and they each introduced each other." So, we hear that you are an earl, young man." Tamaki said to the boy. He he had black/blue hair, and a big, beautiful blue eye and an eye patch over his right eye." Yes, I am. I am also the owner of the Funtom toy factory." He said. Not the most pleasant boy in the world." And your names... Are you all Japanese?" Ciel asked." Yes, we are." The twins said."Your English is quite impressive, I must say." Integra said, the same unamused tone." Thank you, and your names are cool too." Haruhi said. They all chatted for a while, some eventually going their own way and meeting other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grell Pov.

William and I were in the hallway of a school. There were people leaving, dressed in nice clothing. Some were matching. There were concert band students in black pants, shoes, and dress shirts and also ties with the school colours. There were also boys with black pants, shoes and suit coat, a white tucked-in dress shirt, and a blue cubber bunt and blue bow tie. And some girls in similar attire; white dress shirt tucked into a long skirt from high on the waist to the floor, blue cubber bunt and bow tie." Goodness, where could she be?" I said.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" A man asked. He was dressed like the band people, only with a suit coat.

"Yes, Mabel Jackson?" William said." Oh, she must be in one of the practice rooms, right over there. Who are you?" He asked." Oh, we were told by her uncle to pick her up." I said. He nodded, so we headed to the practice rooms. We came across a room where a girl in one of the long skirts was sitting, packing up a soprano clarinet. She had another case, quite a bit bigger, sitting beside her. Will and I entered the room. She looked up, somewhat startled." U-um hi?" She said confused. She had long blond hair with waves and ringlets, and big, bright blue eyes. Will gave her the red envelope and she read it, finding out everything that was happening. She finally looked up." May I have your iPod?" I asked. She nodded and gave it to me. I programmed it as William explained the key, then gave it back. "...is that the choir uniform." I asked.

" yes, sir." She replyed." Fufu, no need to be so polite, deary. This is Will, and I'm Grell." I said patting Will's shoulder." But anyway, if you were in the choir, then why do you have theise instruments?"

"Oh, umm, I'm in the senior band as well." She answered." Oh? Then why wear this?" I asked, gesturing her uniform. She disentangles answer." Don't be shy." I said.

"Well..the choir stands up when performing but the band sits. If I were to wear the band uniform, I would stand out more in the choir. I'm not seen as well in the band so the uniform wouldn't stand out as much. Also, since I'm so short, I typically stand in the front row of the choir, I'd be even more noticeable." She said."hmm, yea, I guess that does make sense." I thought out loud." Alright, let's go." William said. Mabel took the key and held it to the wall, turned it, and a door appeared." Here, I got this." William said, picking up the larger case. She nodded and we stepped through." Welcome to Mundos Simul Palace, Mabel Jackson." Will said. She took a moment to look around, taking in everything, then took the case from will." Thank you Will, and Grell." She said softly. Will simply walked away.'my, she's so sweet.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ed Pov.

"Hey Al, wanna go to the garden?" I asked, waving my metal arm.

" Sure!" He said, his big armoured body running after me. We stopped when we reached the fountain outside." Maby there's some people we can meet out here." Alphonse said. We looked around the garden.

" Interesting clothing on some of these people, some look rich!" I said.

" Wait, brother, I think I found mustang again." He pointed. Sure enough, I saw the colonial, talking with a few rich looking people.

" Bah, 'c'mon Al... Hey look there." I pointed to a girl with a choir uniform on.

"let's go meet her!" Al said. We walked over to the girl, she had a small and a large case and was sitting on the edge of the fountain, admiring the scenery it looked like.

" Um, excuse me?" I said. She turned to look at us, slightly startled.

" H-hello." She bowed her head, sounding nervous. Her eyes were so big and blue.

" We're the Elric brothers. I'm Edward, and this is my younger brother Alphonse. What's your name?" I said.

" Oh, um, Mabel Jackson. Nice to meet you." She said shyly.

"you too! If you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like that?" Al asked. She looked down at her attire, then back to us.

" I just finished a concert. This is my choir uniform." She said.

" And what's in there?" I pointed at the two cases.

" Oh, these?" She patted the two cases. We nodded." The small one is a soprano clarinet, and the big one is a bass clarinet."

"Really? Cool! Can we see them?" I asked.

" Yea hold on." She opened the small one on her lap, showing the instrument in pieces. Then she closed it and put it down. She then positioned the large case on the ground and opened it, revealing a much larger version of the other instrument.

" Wow, it must be hard to play such a large instrument." I commented.

" Actually, it's not much different than the other one." She said, closing the case.

" What?" My brother and I said together.

" I understand why you would think that. Typically someone would look at an instrument and think that the bigger it is, the more air you need, right?" We both nodded."But its not exactly the instrument as a 'whole'.."She put together the mouth pieces for the two clarinets.".. Than it is the 'hole' the air goes in though." Al and I both tilted our heads in confusion." Well, lets look at the soprano mouth piece." She held it up." When I blow into it, the air only goes through this tiiiny little slit." She held the other one beside it." The same goes for this one. Sure, it's bigger, but not that much. It's just a little wider." We compared the two for a minute before she put them away again." So, there is only a small difference, therefore, I find that they are both around the same difficulty. But of coarse, they both have their own little problems." She stopped and blushed."I-I'm sorry.." She said softly.

" Hm? For what?" Al asked.

" I kinda rambled. I probably bored you, right?" She said slightly sad.

" What? No way! That was actually kinda interesting!" I said.

" Yea, I never woulda thought of it that way!" Al said. She looked up at us with her shiny blue eyes.

" Really?" She said, then she turned to me.'something about..those...eyes.' I thought. I found myself blushing.

"y-yea." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ed, haha, you're blushing." Al laughed.

"SHADAP!" I screamed. Mabel giggled, making me blush even more.' How embarrassing.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mabel Pov.

The two boys before me were kinda funny. The one was even blushing." By the way, how old are you?" Al asked.

" I just turned 15."

"Oh, really?! I'm 15 too, almost 16 actually, and Alphonse is 14." Edward said.

"cool." I said.

"well, we're going to meet some other people. lets meet again some time, Mabel!" They said and left. I sighed and looked around. I decided to leave my instruments by a bush and start to explore. It was beautiful, the flowers, the colours, architecture, everything. I walked inside, observing all the different people. I already assumed that since these were people from different worlds, there was bound to be a supernatural being or two. So I kept an open and humble mind. I accidentally bumped into someone, causing us both to fall to the ground. They got up first and helped me up.

" I'm sorry." I said.

" It's alright, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. What's yours?" They said. It looked to be a Japanese girl with short brown hair, and was a bit taller than me. But then again, who isn't?

"I-I'm Mabel Jackson." I bowed my head.

"nice to meet you Mabel." She smiled sweetly."you look lost, is there someone else from your world here?"

"N-no, not that I know of." I answered.

" Oh, well feel free to make some new friends!" She said, then waved and left.'friends..' I saw a plant in a large pot, and went over to look at it. There were many flowers, but the ones I likes the most were too high up for me. Suddenly, a hand reached up and picked the flower. I looked to see a blond-haired boy with amazing blue-purple eyes.

" Why hello, my little princess. Who might you be?" He said, his voice calm and relaxed.

" M-Mabel Jackson." I said. He moved closer, cupping my chin.

"a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I must say, your accent is like music to my ears." He flirted. 'Oh, ya, my accent sounds very English.' I blushed hard, embarrassed by how close he was. He backed up, and I saw two red-haired twins appear.

" Hey, boss!" The one said.

" Is this the Jackson girl Grell mentioned?" The other asked said 'boss'.

" Yes, I believe so." Tamaki said.

" I'm Hikaru."

" And I'm Kaoru." I smiled a bit.

" I'm Mabel." I bowed my head.

" The little blond kid over there is Honey-sempi and the tall black-haired one is Mori-sempi." Kaoru pointed.

" And the one with the glasses is Kyoya-sempi." Hikaru said.

" And we are the host club!" Tamaki announced dramatically.


End file.
